Cooler (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Cooler (クウラ) is the titular main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. He is the older brother of Frieza and the eldest son of King Cold and Queen Hail. Like his brother, he can push his body through transformations. Appearance Cooler and his Armored Squadron were designed by Akira Toriyama, the original manga author, for Toei's theatrical production (and later adapted as needed for future appearances) Cooler(Daiz6).png|Cooler concept sketch CoolerBaseDBMinus.png|Cooler as a child in Dragon Ball Minus Cooler (Final Form)DBSF.jpg|Cooler in his True Form in Dragon Ball SF Cooler_(Super_Evolution_Form).png|Cooler in his Super Evolution Form in Dragon Ball SF Cooler_(Golden_Cooler).png|Golden Cooler in Dragon Ball SF Cooler's appearance in his base form is similar to that of Frieza's Final Form, though Cooler's skin is deep-purple as opposed to the pure white of his brother. Cooler is also much taller than Frieza, being similar in height to Goku. Along with this, Cooler has a distinctively more masculine appearance than that of Frieza, who is more lean-built (excluding the engorged muscle mass when at 100% full power). Cooler also sports several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins, and head; these are apparently natural given how they too change when he transforms. When he transforms to his true form, however, his body undergoes great changes as opposed to his base form: his chest and muscle-mass have expanded greatly, to a degree similar to that of Frieza's Second Form. His white carapace also changes, with the breast-plates shoulder pads becoming hoop-like in shape, becoming something like white "handles", while the white carapaces on his wrists change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and developing blade-like protrusions. The tip of his tail gains a white pointy stinger-like carapace as well. However, the most distinguishing characteristic in this form is, perhaps, the change in the carapace Cooler has on his head, which in this form completely encases his entire head except for his eyes, his mouth being covered behind something reminiscent of a visor, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large dark-blue section in the middle of his head.﻿ 'Personality' Cooler's personality is quite similar to that of his younger brother and his father, though with a few noticeable differences. Like Frieza, Cooler handles problems in an intellectual and serious manner. Though, unlike his brother, Cooler is not consumed by his ego and is less likely to underestimate his opponents. Cooler is also apparently more positively inclined and respectful towards his subordinates than his brother and father, as he has never once been seen abusing, ridiculing, executing them or anything of the sort. He also offers to take on opponents who outmatch them personally, which likely contributes to their undivided loyalty and respect for him. He even seems to be inclined to take his subordinates' advice. Despite these things though, Cooler is a ruthless killer, even by his own admission. While he does not appear to relish in the agony and despair of his opponents like his brother does, he is fully capable of attacking children, ambushing enemies from behind and inflicting great harm upon an already incapacitated opponent. 'Background' Cooler was born to his parents sometime. Like the rest of his family, Cooler is shown to be involved in the Frieza Force, although he does not appear to work closely with his family. He also leads his own squadron of warriors as a planet subjugator for the Frieza Force.With regards to his relationship with his family, Cooler appears to have had a simple sibling rivalry with Frieza, labeling him as arrogant, foolish, a spoiled brat and a pest, and even goes as far as to admit that if Goku had not killed Frieza, he himself would have done so. He also says that Frieza was the "favored" one in regards to their parents. In Age 737, while Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, the home planet of the Saiyans, a newly-born Kakarot was being sent to subjugate Earth. Seeing that Goku had escaped the explosion, Cooler's henchmen made plans to shoot the space-pod down. Cooler unexpectedly delayed the order, lamenting that his brother was still far too soft to allow a child's escape and that Frieza's conceit would delay the annihilation of the Saiyan race and jeopardize his family's absolute control over the galaxy. He and his squad were also tasked with the subjugation of seven planets by the end of that day. 'Dragon Ball Z ' 'Cooler's Revenge (Movie)' Between Age 764 and Age 767, Cooler is given the word that his brother had been killed by a Saiyan. Initially skeptical, he soon comes to believe it, and heads to Earth to restore his family's honor. Upon arriving, he makes his henchmen encounter a Saiyan, who of course is Goku. As Goku was unaware of Frieza having a brother, he mistakes Cooler for Frieza. Cooler wounds Goku in a blast intended for Gohan but loses sight of his quarry after Goku is washed down a waterfall. This encounter leads Cooler to suspect that Goku did, in fact, kill Frieza, since Goku had thrown a powerful ki blast from a very compromising position after he had been hit by Cooler's eye beams. Not content to blow up the planet & being too proud and eager to smite the one who injured his family name, Cooler goes to some lengths to have him tracked down.With Dore and Neiz killed by Piccolo and Salza almost defeated by him, Cooler finally enters the battle himself, with Piccolo expressing shock, believing him to be Frieza and stating that he should be dead. Cooler punctures a hole through Piccolo and has Salza go after Gohan. Goku, revived by consuming a Senzu Bean, encounters Cooler, learning he is Frieza's brother as Cooler demonstrates how much mercy he lacks, by dropping Piccolo, (pretending to let Piccolo go for Goku to rescue him) and then blasting Piccolo before Goku could catch him. Goku, enraged, condemns Cooler as ruthless as his brother before beginning his battle with Cooler. Initially, he and Cooler are a fairly even match; Cooler then understands how Goku gave his brother trouble. He soon reveals to Goku that Frieza was always trying to beat him at everything and that he would have killed him sooner had it not been for his father; this implies that Cooler was planning on killing Frieza before his confrontation with Goku, and desired to kill Goku mostly for robbing him of his chance of doing so, rather than family matters. Cooler soon tells Goku of his ability to transform once more than Frieza and shows him his ultimate transformation. Cooler now easily overpowers Goku in this form, and keeps to his word to make sure the Saiyan suffers for bringing shame upon his family's legacy, by attacking Goku with back-breaking techniques, almost bringing Goku to death, until at length he grows tired of the fight and feels Frieza had further shamed his family by dying at Goku's hand. As he makes plans to destroy the planet, Goku's rage transcends, transforming him into a Super Saiyan. Off-guard and arrogant, Cooler is overpowered by the Saiyan; he realizes how Frieza lost to Goku and laughs crazily at it. Finally becoming desperate, he gathers enough energy to form a Supernova. However, with a powerful Super Kamehameha, Goku is able to offset his attack and send Cooler hurling into the Sun. Cooler realized that Goku was the Saiyan child he had allowed escaping nearly three decades ago and that in scolding his brother and not lifting a finger, he had been far too soft himself. Cooler is then incinerated in the Sun. 'Dragon Ball GT ' 'Super 17 Saga' Cooler later makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, when most previous villains escape from Hell when Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu open a Dimensional Hole. He and the rest of the villains are sent back to Hell shortly afterward. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure Saga' Cooler appears in the first chapter of Dragon Ball SF during Age 737. Salza and Neiz who are on Cooler's Spaceship see Goku's spacepod fleeing from Planet Vegeta as Frieza's destroying it. Frieza's older brother Cooler orders them to not interfere and let it go as its his brothers burden and not his. Between Age 764 and Age 767, the events from Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's renvege take place. As he makes plans to destroy the planet, Goku's rage transcends, transforming him into a Super Saiyan. Off-guard and arrogant, Cooler is overpowered by the Saiyan; he realizes how Frieza lost to Goku and laughs crazily at it. Finally becoming desperate, he gathers enough energy to form a Supernova to obliterate the Super Saiyan and Earth. However, with a powerful Super Kamehameha, Goku is able to offset his attack and send Cooler hurling into the Sun. Cooler realized that Goku was the Saiyan child he had allowed escaping nearly three decades ago and that in scolding his brother and not lifting a finger, he had been far too soft himself. Cooler is then incinerated in the Sun. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, Cooler is able to fly through use of his ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kiai' - A shockwave released from some part of the users body. *'Charged Ki Wave' - A technique used to convert ki into stamina. *'Telekinesis' – Cooler can lift or move large objects through the air with his mind. *'Survival' - Like his younger brother Frieza, Cooler is able to survive even the most horrific injury, even decapitation and incineration. He can also survive in space. *'Hyper Movement' - A variation of Instant Transmission used by Cooler as his Evasive Skill – *'Lightning Attack' – A downwards kick used as part of his Death Chaser during his battle on Earth against Goku. *'Feint Crash' - A rush attack variation of Instant Transmission. *'Death Beam' – Like most members of the Frieza Clan, Cooler can perform this finger beam. *'Barrage Death Beam' – a rapid barrage of the Death Beam. *'Destructive_Ray' The eye variation of the Death Beam used by Cooler. *'Death Flash' – An energy wave Cooler used in his base form after he injured Goku with the Eye Laser when he was aiming for Gohan. He used it to chase Goku after he fell in the river. Cooler also used it in his final form against Super Saiyan Goku, immediately before the Supernova, in Cooler's Revenge. *'Chaotic Dead End' – A combination of the Death Laser and Particle Bomb attacks used on Piccolo. *'Psycho Barrier' – A technique used as barrier. *'Fake Blast' - A technique in which he fires a weak ki blast that temporarly blinds the opponent originally used in the film Cooler's Revenge. *'Death Ball' – A sphere of ki utilized by Cooler. *'Nova Chariot' – A rush attack where Cooler is surrounded by a purple aura, very similar to Frieza's Nova Strike. *'Death Chaser' – In final form, Cooler punches the opponent in the stomach, followed by a knee and a back-punch, knocking the opponent to the ground. Then, Cooler kicks the opponent in the stomach. Used against Goku. *'Fatal Combination' – A 3-hit combo rush attack used in his Final form. *'Genocidal Uppercut' – The punch attack used by Cooler after using his Nova Chariot to fly through the Kaio-ken Kamehameha. *'Death Glider' - Cooler backhands his opponent before teleporting and knocking them to the ground with a Double Axe Handle then rushes towards his opponent and punches them in the stomach into the wall before dragging to the ground and pushing the opponent through it. Used against Goku. *'Supernova' - Cooler has the ability to gather tons of ki in seconds to create the supernova. This is to be Cooler's trump card versus Goku, but his attack is blocked, and he is subsequently pushed by the force of it and Goku's Super Kamehameha into the Sun. **'Instant Transmission - learned from the Yardatians in Dragon Ball SF. *'Golden Supernova' - Golden Cooler's stronger version of the Supernova introduced in Dragon Ball SF. Like with the regular Supernova, the user raises his index finger and gathers energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-looking energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack at the target. |-|Forms and transformations= 'Base' It is stated in the fifth film that Cooler possesses lower forms just like his brother Frieza does. In his first form, Cooler is at his short but taller than his younger brother, Frieza with a likewise youthful face. He has a large chestnut-shaped skull with two straight horns that protrude at near 45 degree angles. He also has a tail with a spiked end, which is relatively thick in width, as well as having three talon-like possible toes for feet. 'True Form:' Cooler is capable of transforming into his True Form. In comparison, he is taller and has the same color scheme, albeit with more purple than white. He has red stripes under his eyes, and does not have a middle colored spot on his chest like Frieza. He also sports a shiny blue spot on his skull. Unlike his brother (prior to his revival), Cooler is able to stay in it indefinitely because he does not possess overwhelming power on the level of Frieza's, and so does not need to suppress it with lower forms. In this form Cooler is able to fight on par with base Goku. 'Super Evolution Form' This form is Cooler's most powerful while he has a full organic body.He gets taller, and four horns grow out of his head and form a crown. His deltoid covers evolve into shoulder bows, and two small spikes grow from his forearm covers. He gets blue spots on his legs and arms and his tail gets a white spike; the blue spot in his initial form has now become a full oval on his crown. His face is masked by a visor that covers all except his new pupil-less red eyes, sometimes casting a shadow on it. Unlike most of Frieza's transformations which suppress his power (or release it depending on which form he transforms to), this transformation augments it. It is implied that Cooler had only recently achieved this form, as he states that Goku is the first to witness this form and is able to outmatch him, even when he uses a Kaio-ken powered Kamehameha. However, he is defeated by Goku after he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Like with the prior transformations, Cooler's voice also changes when assuming this form, becoming deeper and a lot more menacing. This form increases Cooler's offensive and defensive capabilities,4 and it is noted by Goku that upon taking on this form, Cooler's ki becomes even greater than Frieza's. By the events of Dragon Ball SF, Cooler appears to have mastered this form completely, able to maintain it for as long as he desires with no adverse affects. 'Golden Cooler' Cooler achieves the "Golden Frieza" form during Dragon Ball SF, becoming Golden Cooler. Prior to attaining the form Cooler held the belief that since Frieza was able to do it, he too should be able to. In this form Cooler appears similar to his Fourth Transformation but with the same coloration as Frieza's Golden Frieza state. |-|Equipment= *'Cooler's Spaceship' - A large, round ship used for transportation, seen in Dragon Ball SF. *'Cooler's Spaceship' - A large, round ship used for transportation, seen in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. Category:Nikon23 Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Frieza's Race Category:Universe 7 Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Dragon Ball Extended Universe (Nikon23) Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball Minus